


Nightmare

by captainraz



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainraz/pseuds/captainraz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline has a nightmare and climbs in with Andy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

Andy was pulled from her sleep by the sound of the bedroom door opening. She expected it would be Miranda, sneaking in for their usual early morning cuddle before the twins woke up. Sometimes she thought it was weird, that she was Miranda’s girlfriend and living in Miranda’s house but they weren’t sharing a bed. In fact, they carefully maintained their own bedrooms; Miranda preferred to sleep alone, though she enjoyed sneaking in every morning to wake Andy up. It was a little odd, but it was one of the idiosyncrasies Andy loved about her. And she certainly enjoyed their mornings together.

But when she opened her eyes fully it wasn’t Miranda stood there, it was Caroline, and she looked distraught. She sat up in bed, immediately more alert. “What’s wrong Caroline?”

“I… I had a bad dream.” There were tears in her eyes and she was hugging her arms close to her body. “And Mom doesn’t like being woken up unless it’s an emergency…”

Andy immediately opened her arms, inviting a cuddle and Caroline rushed to her, relaxing into Andy’s arms. She didn’t point out that eleven was a little old for climbing into bed after a nightmare or that she probably _could_ have woken Miranda up with this. She just settled Caroline into bed and held her close.

The fact that Caroline felt able to come to Andy after a bad dream meant the world to her.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Andy murmured into her hair. Caroline shook her head. “That’s okay, I won’t make you. You just settle down and try to get back to sleep.”

Andy glanced at the clock. 4:30. She could probably grab a few more hours sleep before Miranda came in and wondered what her daughter was doing in bed with her girlfriend. She fell asleep stroking Caroline’s hair and imagining the look on Miranda’s face.

***

When Miranda stuck her head around the door into Andrea’s room she was surprised to find the bed already occupied, though admittedly it wasn’t Andrea taking up most of the room. Andrea was laid right on the edge of the bed so delicately balanced that the slightest movement might cause her to fall off. The reason for her precarious position was obvious; Caroline was tucked under the covers next to her, limbs stuck out every which way like a starfish so as to take up as much room as physically possible.

She wondered briefly why on earth Caroline had climbed into bed with Andrea in the first place; neither of the girls had ever done it before, not with their father, not with Miranda and certainly never with Stephen. She quickly put the thought aside in favour of enjoying the moment.

Miranda allowed herself the indulgence of a fond smile. Whatever the reason Caroline had gone to Andrea in the middle of the night Miranda was glad; while Andrea’s relationship with Miranda was well established, her relationship with the girls was more uncertain. Judging by the sight in front of her, Caroline at least was growing more and more comfortable with Andrea being part of their little family, which was all to the good.

Miranda tiptoed across the room and leaned over to stroke her daughter’s hair. Carolina’s eyes fluttered open and as soon as her eyes focussed she started.

“Mom,” she said in a whisper, her cheeks flushing a little. “I… I had a bad dream and didn’t want to disturb you…”

“Hush Bobbsey, it’s okay,” Miranda said trying to reassure her little girl. She was still a bit out of practise at times but Caroline seemed to calm down.

“Andy said she didn’t mind.”

“Hmmmm.” Miranda’s gaze flickered to where Andrea was sleeping soundly despite the awkwardness of her position. She smiled, the private smile she’d kept for just her girls for so long that she now bestowed upon Andrea with increasing frequency. If Andrea didn’t mind being woken up by a child who was really too old for sharing a bed after a nightmare then Miranda supposed she didn’t mind sharing her early morning cuddle with one of her daughters. “Move up a bit,” she said quietly.

Caroline’s eyes went wide but she did as she was told, scooting closer to Andrea and throwing the covers back for her mom. As gracefully as she could (which was very gracefully indeed) Miranda climbed into bed and cuddled up to her daughter. Andrea didn’t wake but she seemed to sense that there was suddenly a little more space to manoeuvre; she rolled over and pressed close to Caroline, who gave her mom a cheeky look.

“Did you know that Andy snores mom?”

Miranda did know that, but she wasn’t about to discuss that with her daughter at absurd-o’clock in the morning. “Go back to sleep Caroline, we’ll tell Andrea when she wakes up.”

Caroline smiled wickedly but did as she was told. Miranda settled in to enjoy her cuddles; it wasn’t quite what she’d been expecting when she’d slipped in the door, but not even Miranda Priestly could find it in her heart to complain about how it had turned out.

***

Andy woke up with a bed full of Priestly women. At some point after Caroline had woken her up in tears Miranda had also joined them, presumably at the usual time she snuck into Andy’s bedroom. She’d been expecting that, though she was pleased that Miranda had elected to climb in instead of waking them up demanding to know what was wrong.

What she hadn’t expected was to find Cassidy in her bed as well, but there she was, squeezed in between Andy and her twin sister and snoozing contentedly. Andy wondered when that had happened.

She couldn’t help the grin that took over her face. Caroline and Cassidy had always liked her but they’d been wary of getting too attached, even after she’d moved in with them. Andy couldn’t really blame them; they’d had a lots of upheaval in their lives lately and if it took them a while to trust that Andy wasn’t going anywhere then she couldn’t really blame them. But the sight before her was a good sign that they were well on their way to being a family and the thought made Andy giddy with excitement.

Andy noticed Miranda watching her, one perfectly shaped eyebrow arched in amusement. That only made her grin even wider and more dopey.

“Morning,” she said, as quietly as the giddy feeling in her chest would let her. “It’s a little more crowded in here that I expected. It’s nice though.”

Miranda hummed in agreement. “It is, though I’m not terribly fond of the way Caroline has her knee pressed against my bladder.”

Andy hid her snort of laughter behind her hand. “I can see how that might be uncomfortable.”

“Quite.”

Andy glanced at the clock. It was almost eight-thirty, which quite a lie in for the Priestly household, even on a Saturday. As much as she was tempted to stay in bed all day enjoying this new found domestic bliss, Andy knew that Miranda would need to get up and start doing something fairly soon or she’d get stir crazy. “So,” she said with a grin. “How are we waking the twins up? Tickling?”

Miranda pursed her lips in thought but there was an amused look in her eyes. She nodded ever so slightly at Cassidy and Andy finally noticed the growing smile on her face; she was awake already and pretending not to be. There was a very good chance Caroline was doing the same thing. She grinned even harder.

“Yes,” she said, a little louder for Cassidy’s benefit. “I think tickling is the perfect way to wake the girls up. I might even blow some raspberries on their tummies.” She reached out towards Cassidy who immediately squealed “no” and squirmed away from the attacking fingers. Caroline’s shoulders were shaking with laughter, confirming Andy’s suspicion that she was awake too. Miranda, for her part, just lay there with a smile on her face and prevented either twin from escaping the bed.

After five breathless minutes of tickling fingers and shrieking girls everyone was red faced and ready for breakfast. Well, everyone was red faced except Miranda, who looked flawless as usual. Andy suggested they all go downstairs for some pancakes which resulted in Caroline and Cassidy launching themselves out of the bed and downstairs while Miranda shouted after them that ladies don’t thunder about like elephants. They didn’t pay her the slightest bit of attention. Miranda rolled her eyes dramatically which caused Andy to stifle a giggle behind her hand.

Paying absolutely no attention to the glare she was receiving, which was far from the worst look she’d ever received from the Ice Queen, Andy scooted closer for the morning kiss and cuddle she’d been expecting. She hummed happily against Miranda’s lips. “Morning beautiful.”

“Good morning Andrea.” Miranda’s voice was soft, private, though she was trying hard for a note of disapproval at Andy’s giggling. And failing. “You really don’t mind the twins climbing in here with you?”

Andy shook her head. “If they’re comfortable doing it then I’m happy to welcome them. I don’t remember Cassidy coming in though.”

“She wasn’t here when I came in. I suspect she woke up and wondered where Caroline was. She probably checked my room first.”

“Probably.” Andy leaned in for another kiss but was interrupted by a shout from downstairs.

“Mom, Andy! Are you getting up? We’re hungry,” yelled Caroline as Miranda winced.

“Yeah yeah alright,” Andy yelled back, much to her girlfriend’s disgust. “What?”

“Hopeless, absolutely hopeless all of you,” said Miranda, climbing out of bed with another dramatic eye-roll. “You’re a bad influence on them I swear.”

Before Andy could reply Caroline called again.

“We’re coming!” Miranda called, somehow making herself heard downstairs without raising her voice. She raised an eyebrow at Andrea, who was still curled up under the duvet. “Well? Your children are waiting for their pancakes.”

Andy grinned her goofiest grin as she leapt out of bed. “ _My_ children?

Miranda nodded. “Before noon on weekends they’re your children, especially if you keep promising them pancakes.”

“My children,” she said again, that dopey look still on her face. “I like the sound of that.” She slipped a hand into the crook of Miranda’s arm. “Come on then. You make the batter, I’ll fry. You want anything on your pancakes?”

Miranda pursed her lips, pretending to think. “Powdered sugar. That’s all.”


End file.
